


Breathless

by haldoor



Series: Overthinking [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> none, bar the sex!<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> As I keep saying,  I have no ownership rights and I make no money!<br/><b>Beta:</b> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/"><b>kaige68</b></a></span> passed her eyes over it, but any mistakes that are left are all mine.  Babe, your Americanisms helped so much!  Thanks, darlink! ;-)<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny's worried Steve's going to give up on him.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> This is the 22nd chapter of the **Overthinking** series, and follows immediately after the last one. [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaige68**](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/), it's for you AGAIN! *many kisses*

It's three hours later and Danny can't sleep. He's tired – drained, in fact – and had gone to bed soon after watching Steve drive off, still stunned that the man hadn't fought back or tried to deny what Danny had suggested. He tosses and turns in bed a little longer, imagining he hears the Camaro pulling up outside and sure he must be projecting what he's been hoping will happen. He gets out of bed and goes to put coffee on.

He's so sure he was dreaming the sound of the car he jumps when the knock on the door comes, the rap so sharp it can only be someone who's pissed off. Danny clutches his chest, willing his heart back down his throat as he opens the door, unsurprised when Steve pushes past him and starts pacing up and down in the small space.

Danny frowns, watching the man's progress, so amazed that he's come back so soon that he stands there in his pajama bottoms with the door open and his mouth closed.

Steve turns and meets his eyes, his scowl so dark that Danny's still-thudding heart actually speeds up. He's been unable to think of anything – not even Rachel's misguided attempts to protect Grace from hurt – except the argument in the car since they parted, and he's beginning to wonder if maybe Steve is here to finish things between them, though it may just be his own form of paranoia, as his head reminds him Steve didn't actually suggest such a thing.

He opens his mouth to speak, but Steve stops him with a hand up. "Don't say _anything_ , Danny." He shakes his head, steam practically escaping from his ears.

Danny is so stunned by the vehemence of the words he claps his mouth shut and holds up both hands in surrender.

"What gives you the right to assume you know what I'm going to say? I open myself up to you; I tell you… things… I've never told anyone, and I try my hardest to be patient with the shit your crazy ex-wife puts me though tonight, and then you _assume_ you know what I'm going to do based on half a sentence. I may be out of line sometimes, Danny, but tonight… of all nights, when I stick around for you and promise you I'm never leaving you, you choose to put words into my mouth and _assume_ I've been feeding you a line. You asked me if _I_ didn't think _you_ were serious; if I thought you break promises. For Christ's sake, Danny… I _love_ you, don't you get that? I am not leaving _you_. Do you want to leave _me_?"

Danny's mouth falls open but he has no words; Steve's basically just blown his mind. He shakes his head and a shiver goes through him, reminding him the door is still open and he's half-naked while Steve is bawling him out and telling him he loves him in the same breath.

"Is that no, you don't want to leave me or no, you don't understand what I just told you?" Steve's scowl has not lightened in the least and he's crossed his arms across his chest like he's interviewing a suspect he's trying to intimidate into giving the answer he wants to hear.

Danny slams the door shut behind him and manages a smile, shaky though he knows it is. "You realize you just said more in one minute than you managed in the whole car ride home?"

Steve's arms drop and his frown falls away; a rare but extremely vulnerable and frightened expression comes into play instead. "That's because you didn't let me say anything," he manages, though it's not nearly as angry as it should be.

Danny nods, swallowing the lump that has inexplicably tightened his throat. "I don't want to leave you. And I'm sorry. I just assumed… far too much."

Steve nods too, turning his face away and blinking. Danny watches the long eyelashes for a second longer than he really should; they are so incredible he's almost mesmerized before he realizes the blinking is to stop the tears that are threatening to make Steve seem more human than he normally allows himself to be.

"I'm sorry I said all those things," Danny gets out and takes a step towards Steve. "I didn't mean any of them. Rachel… she just… she had no right to put all that stuff in my head, but that's no excuse for me taking it out on you." Danny's own tears are merely an eye-blink away.

Steve shuts his eyes hard and then opens them again, finally looking back at Danny. Whatever it is he sees clearly takes away the self-control he's worked so hard to regain just now, and Danny swears the man's about to cry as he moves rapidly forward and wraps his arms around Danny, pulling his head into his chest and holding him there so tightly Danny can't breathe.

He coughs, struggling in panic until Steve relaxes enough that he can speak. "Jesus, you big dumb freak; you almost smothered me!" He thumps Steve's chest and swallows back his tears as Steve laugh-cries and squeezes him again briefly before tilting his face and covering Danny's mouth with his own.

The kiss is bruising and sloppy and nothing like chaste, but it's certainly one Danny's going to remember longer than even some of the others.

It doesn't take much before it's starting to turn hot and heavy, and Danny finds himself pushing Steve in the direction of his bed while simultaneously trying to unbutton the blue dress shirt he hasn't changed out of from tonight's dinner. Steve's not exactly fighting him, and Danny's barely surprised when he suddenly falls backward onto the mattress, shirt splitting open as Danny's hands still grip it. One button slips out of the buttonhole, but the last button tears off and goes spinning into space. Danny doesn't care, although Steve briefly gives him a look that suggests he's going to make Danny sew it back on later.

Danny puts a knee on the bed between Steve's spread legs and leans over him to suck at his neck and palm his hard cock through his pants at the same time. Steve groans and bucks into the touch, his fingers slipping underneath the waistband of Danny's pajamas and attempting to pull them down.

Moving away, Danny shucks them completely, his eyes half-lidded as he grins at Steve, who's sat up in the meantime and ditched his shirt. He's struggling with the buckle of his belt as Danny comes closer, and Steve looks up, eyes darkening with desire as he's distracted by Danny's hard cock almost in his face. He abandons the belt in favor of wrapping a hot palm around Danny's erection and tugging him close enough to cover the head with his lips.

Danny closes his eyes in pleasure, opening them again almost immediately to watch Steve's mouth at work. "Jesus, Steve..." he breathes, legs shaking. "Could I... I... my legs... the bed..." he rasps, unable to push the man off, despite the weakness that threatens to topple him any minute.

Steve licks off, twirling his tongue around the glans as he shifts back and grins up at Danny. "You want the bed?" he asks with a mock-innocent look, hand still wrapped around Danny's cock.

Danny places both hands flat against Steve's chest and pushes, following him helplessly down to the bed when Steve fails to let go. Seeking Steve's mouth, Danny tangles tongues with him, stroking both hands through Steve's hair and rocking into the action still continuing between his legs.

It occurs to him that Steve still has his pants on, and he pulls back, lowering a hand to remove Steve's from its desperate grip on his dick. "Leave that alone a minute," he whispers into Steve's ear and bites his earlobe. "You have far too many clothes on."

"Yeah," Steve agrees, his hands sliding in between them and brushing against Danny's belly as he attempts to undo his pants once more.

The touch to his stomach sends a spiral of need right through Danny and he shifts back onto his knees to help with the trouser removal. There's a lot of squirming and shimmying, and then the sudden realization that Steve is still wearing his boots causes a few hiccups, not to mention some heavy breathing, a few muttered curses and a couple of barked laughs.

Finally everything's off and Steve is backing up the bed, his sultry look making Danny want way more than Steve's previously offered. He's not sure if Steve comprehends exactly what he does to Danny; or if he's willing to offer himself the way Danny did last night, but he's hopeful. And as they've only ever made love at Steve's, it takes him a minute to think where to find things they'll need, and he pauses as he looks down at Steve's incredible body.

Steve stares up at him like he's waiting for some indication of what Danny wants, and doesn't speak. There's something about the question in his eyes that Danny recognizes, and he smirks, nodding as he silently agrees to the request. Then he's moving to find the lube and condoms he's remembered are stashed in his bottom drawer, flinging socks and underwear out of the way to find them. He snorts as he sees the girlie magazines and briefly wonders if he should throw them out, before slamming the drawer and moving back towards Steve.

Steve's flipped over to his stomach, and turns his head towards Danny as he strokes a hand over the firm muscles of Steve's back. "This way okay?" Steve murmurs.

Much as Danny thinks he'd like to see Steve's eyes when he enters him; to ensure he's enjoying it as much as Danny did when they did it the other way, he nods, cautious and willing to do whatever Steve wants this first time.

"You done this before?" he can't help asking, sliding his hand down to knead at Steve's ass.

"Oh yeah," Steve says with a tone that indicates he really, _really_ likes it.

Danny's a little surprised, but he's not looking a gift horse in the mouth. He can only imagine what it feels like to be buried inside the heat that is Steve McGarrett, and wonders if it'll be as explosive as everything else about the man.

Steve shifts so his ass is slightly raised, and shoves a pillow down under his hips, meeting Danny's eyes with a reassuringly hot look, and then spreads his legs, leaving room for Danny to get in between them.

Danny frowns briefly as he slicks up his fingers, takes a deep breath and says, "Here goes nothing."

"Better be more than nothing." Steve's voice holds laughter, and he's grinning back down the bed at Danny.

"Very funny. Can you feel _this_?" Danny asks, pushing two fingers into Steve's asshole at once. He only just gets the tips inside – he's not completely cruel – and he would have moved a little slower without the heckling, but Steve groans low and needy, and Danny grins as he realizes he needn't have worried. "Didn't think you'd be such a bottom slut," he says as he rotates the fingers, slowly driving them deeper.

Steve is pushing back against him, lifting his hips and tipping his head down into the bedding. He groans again, his voice muffled as he tries to make some kind of reply that Danny can't understand.

"What's that?" he asks, sliding the fingers almost completely out again as he uses his other hand to press down on Steve's lower back. "You want something, Steven?"

Steve lifts his head, rocking back onto Danny's fingers. "More, more! Keep... doing... that."

"This?" Danny asks, thrusting the fingers back inside with a jab.

"Oh, Jesus! Yes!" Steve gets out and drops his head back down, panting into the sheets.

Danny grins, pleased he's figured this out. Who knew Steve would be so into things this way? Danny's assumed – wrongly it would seem, going by what he now remembers of his hesitation last night – that Steve would be more inclined to be in control and on top. Much as he liked what they did last night, Danny's enjoying _this_ even more. To have Steve incapacitated with need and practically begging for Danny to keep moving inside him is heady.

"You like it? You want more?" he asks, biting at his lip as he tries to stop himself from giving in to what Steve so obviously wants. He can't help the tease; Steve doesn't usually let someone else be in command over him in other facets of his life. Danny's cock throbs with eagerness, but it's worth it to see Steve like this.

"Yes, yes... just... please..." Steve's rasping out the words, trying desperately to shift back harder.

"Please, what, Steven?" Danny beams, pretty sure he knows what Steve's going to ask for next.

And he's not disappointed. "Fuck me! Fuck me now... _Ple-ease_?" The word is so drawn out, Danny wonders if he even knows he's still saying it.

His own self-control is slipping, but Danny grits his teeth, holding it at bay, and slides his free hand over Steve's ass-cheek and down between his legs, cupping the heated length he finds there. He pulses his fingers inside Steve, gently stroking the man's cock at the same time, and is rewarded by a whimpered 'please' from Steve, like the man doesn't think he's ever going to get what he really wants.

Finally, Danny deems them both ready and pulls his fingers out, rutting up against Steve's crack as he bites into the condom package and starts to maneuver it over his dick. His hands are shaky as he lubes up his sheathed cock, and he hisses in pleasure, desperation driving him on. Steve is shifting impatiently, and Danny can't make him wait any longer even if he was capable of it.

The heat and tightness of Steve's body as he presses into him are incredible, and he gasps, stopping a mere few inches inside.

"Move," Steve mutters, trying to impale himself further.

Danny's hands grip his hips, stopping him from doing this any faster though. Danny wants to savor it, no matter what Steve thinks he wants.

"Oh, God," he gets out as his cock slips further inside with exquisite slowness, and then Steve shifts somehow and Danny can't hold back any more. His body is crying out as loudly as Steve's now chanting for him to _fuck, fuck, fuck me_ , and he gives in to it, his body jerking back and forth like it's attached to a fast-moving pendulum.

It feels _amazing_ , and then Steve tightens his internal muscles, lowering his shoulder to the bed so he can find his cock with a hand. Danny grunts in effort, pleasure spinning through him as Steve's muscles contract rhythmically around him.

There's another change in angle somehow as Danny shifts to grip Steve more tightly, and Steve's crying out, spasming under Danny uncontrollably. Danny hits his own climax in spectacular fashion as Steve keeps moving under him, moaning Danny's name over and over.

Hearing that, as well as feeling how much Steve's enjoying this, seems to have added infinitely to the best orgasm Danny ever remembers.

Steve collapses, his legs straightening out behind him, and Danny's cock slides out of his body as he drops onto Steve's back, breathing damply into the skin at his neck. "Jesus, fuck," he mutters.

They lie like that for a while, heartbeats playing a staccato beat against one another, until finally Danny thinks he should probably get rid of the condom, not to mention take his weight off Steve. He may not be as big as Steve, but he's not exactly a lightweight either, although Steve hasn't complained yet.

Danny kisses in between Steve's shoulder blades and shakily moves to the side of the bed, peeling the damp condom off with a wince and tossing it into the nearby trashcan. He manages to get to his feet, but he's not exactly steady as he makes his way into the bathroom.

He leans on the basin and grins at himself in the mirror, then takes a deep breath and is just deciding whether to take a cloth back to clean Steve up, when the man himself appears in the doorway.

Turning around, Danny huffs at the expression in Steve's eyes, and steps over to him. Steve, without hesitation for once, pulls Danny in close and kisses him softly, his lips and tongue dancing delightfully on and in Danny's mouth. Danny's hands find Steve's ass and he strokes the fingertips of one of them up the man's back as he deepens the kiss.

They have to breathe eventually, and they're grinning at each other inanely for a few minutes before either one can speak.

"So, was that a little more than nothing?" Danny asks, rubbing Steve's ass and letting a finger dip into his crack.

Steve looks up to the ceiling, like he's thinking that through, though he can't help the twitch of his butt at Danny's touch. His smile widens and he leans back in for another quick kiss.

"Oh, it was _something_ all right. You know what they say about make-up sex, though."

Danny can't help himself; he lifts a hand to run it along Steve's perfect jaw line, and then hooks his hand around Steve's neck. "What's that, babe?"

"It's the best. Maybe we should fight more often."

Danny lifts his brows, but he's practically laughing. "Are you kidding me? If we fought any more often than we already do, that pool you were so against would have an obvious answer for the whole team to _see_."

"Obvious?" Steve says, though he hasn't let go of Danny. He sways him towards the shower, reaching out a hand and turning it on without shifting his eyes from Danny's.

"You really think I could keep my hands off you in the office if it came to this kind of fight there?"

"Nope." Steve shakes his head. "But what you're suggesting is that they'd know who was on top, right?"

Danny does laugh this time, pushing Steve into the shower. "You seriously gonna say it wouldn't be me, after the way you just begged for it?"

Steve doesn't even argue as he draws Danny in under the water and kisses him till he's breathless all over again.

~//~


End file.
